Version discontinued Change of Fate
by Heart's Fate
Summary: Check of the revised version, hopefully to be enjoyed better. This version is discontinued.MKHY,HTDM,QRSM,RHWC,HTMK, MKTBnot Makochan. The party has finally arrive. Love Blossoms between the two parties will some what. ReadReview.
1. Decision to Leave Home

Hey everyone here's the Gundam Wing crossover I promised hope you all like it.   
To let you know:   
Makoto is Fate. So Hotaru isDeath. Setsuna is Time. And Rei is Destiny. You will sometimes see me use their second name when there alone together.   
Ages: They all old but Hotaru looks 17. Makoto looks 18. Rei looks 19 and Setuna, Haruka and Michiru are 20.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Makoto leaned back against the wall listening to her sister's plans on how to escape their fate. "Well we can't really do anything to change our fate unless we speak with Fate herself." The three sibling's turned to the second youngest sister.   
  
Makoto hid the smile that was trying to creep it's way onto her face. Her face showed no emotion as her sister's walked turns her.   
  
"Mako-chan, are we allowed to change our fate. Some is going to kill us in our next battle. We can not die yet and you know that. We still have no heirs that can take over our positions once we die."   
  
Makoto smiled. "Rei?" she turned to her raven haired sister. "Yes." "You are Destiny herself, tell me are we destined to die now?"  
  
Destiny shook her head. "No we are not but from what Time had told us. Our next battle is our last but we are not destined to die at this time."  
  
Fate nodded. "Then we can change our fates. Sister Time open a portal to another dimension. I know it goes against your orders but we have no chose but to leave our home or we are in grave danger."   
  
Time nodded. Death slowly stood up "Fate what about the others?"  
  
Fate turned to the youngest sister "Don't worry. Death if you'd like we can bring two others with us. We can not take Serenity or Chibi-Usa with us."  
  
Death nodded "Then lets bring the rest of the outer with us please, Mako-chan."  
Fate smiled as she nodded.  
  
The lights flared and Fate held Death closely to her. A shadow appeared before the four sisters as they gathered together.   
  
"Children are you sure that this is wise?" A woman's voice asked. The sisters nodded. "Yes mother we are sure. We can not die yet we still have our responsibilities to do."  
  
"And what of your responsibilities to Princess Serenity? Won't she need Pluto, Mars, Jupiter and Saturn here to protect her. And you will also be taking Uranus and Neptune with you. Leaving her only with Mercury, Venus and Tuxedo Kamen."  
  
Fate sighed "Mother are you trying to saying that we should stay here and have ourselves killed. Because if that is the case then we will still leave with or without your ok. I do not want to see my sister's die."  
  
"No I do not want to see my children die. It would be too devastating. Fine you can go but under on condition."  
  
The girls sighed there was always a catch whenever it came to there mother. "Yes and what is that Mother?" Time asked.  
  
"You will go to another dimension liked you plan to do taking Neptune and Uranus with you. Before leaving till the others about the decision and why you are leaving they will understand also call the Star-lights to come here and watch over what you can not. Once in the other world, You will have two years to find true love. If by the end of that time you have not found true love then all of you will be returning here and it will seem like you weren't even gone. You will also be taking your guardians with you"  
  
"Guardians?" the girls asked. Their mother nodded and a portal opened beside her. Out walked three animals. One was a Greenish grey wolf with emerald eyes. The Second was a purple panther with black eyes and the Third was a black eagle with blood red eyes. "This are Hera" she pointed to the wolf who bowed her head. "She is the guardian of you Fate. This is Titan." this time pointing to the panther. "He is your guardian Death and finally Charon." pointing to the black eagle. "He is your guardian Time."  
  
"What about me Mother?" Destiny asked. "Your guardians have always been with you." As if on cue two crows flew into the room leaning on Rei's shoulder's. "So Phobos and Deimos are my guardians?" her mother nodded and smiled.  
  
The girls watched there mother curiously. "Fine we will do it your way Mother. I will call the others and tell them to come over now and tell them. This way we can leave before the attack."  
  
Their mother smiled before kissing them on the forehead and returning to the shadows.  
  
Fate sighed "Will that's our mother for you". Death placed a hand on her sister's shoulder. "Don't worry Makoto. Everything will work out fine watch." Makoto smiled down at the little Death "Thanks Hotaru." she hugged the younger girl and turned to her older sisters. "Rei, Setsuna you sure you wanna do this?"   
  
Rei smiled "Of course, it would do me some good to get away from Odango Atama." Setsuna nodded before they all busted out laughing.   
  
Makoto opened her communicator pressing the all button. All the Senshi's faces appeared on the screen. "What is it Mako-chan?"  
  
"I need you all to come to Rei's temple right now. I talk to all of you it's important." They all nodded and end the transmission.  
  
An hour later there friend s had arrived and told them of what was going on. "Rei, Hotaru, Setsuna and myself are sisters." the other Senshi whispered to themselves as Makoto continued. "We also have another responsibility other then protecting Usagi. We are Fate, Destiny, Time and Death in the flesh. I am Fate. Rei is Destiny. Setsuna is Time and Hotaru is Death. We are in danger if we stay her so we must leave and if Haruka and Michiru would like they may join us."  
  
Everyone was shocked. Haruka and Michiru stood up. "We will go with you because we wouldn't be a team otherwise." Makoto smiled and hugged the older girls. Usagi looked up to her friends with tears streaming down her face. " Your leaving me? Who's going to help protect us if there are only four protectors."  
  
"Don't worry Princess. We called the Star-lights they should be arriving shortly and will be taking our place." Setsuna said trying to comfort her princess. "Don't worry Odango Atama will be back before you know it!" Rei said smiling at the girl.  
  
"Let's go mother has set everything up for us. Setsuna open the portal."  
Setsuna nodded closing her eyes holding her hands to her chest a portal opened infront of them. "Bye everyone. We love you." The girls smiled and walked into the portal with their guardians following close behind. Once on the other side they waved sadly to the reminding Senshi and knight in the temple before Setsuna once again closed the portal.  
  
I hope you enjoyed it. I was thinking for pairing's it could be  
Makoto and Heero or Millardo  
Setsuna and Trowa or Millardo or Treize  
Rei with Wufei or Trowa r Trieze  
Hotaru with Duo or Quatre  
and Harkua and Michiru I'm gonna leave together. Let me know who you think should be with who. SO please vote and REVIEW! please.  
Later days 


	2. Meeting with the Boys

Thanks for the reviews guys. Here's chapter 2. I'll give everyone till chapter 4 to get in there vote for the couples. The reesults so far are posted at the bottom   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon only the animals  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The portal opened in an abandoned alley. The six girls walked out looking at there surroundings. "This is where we are going to be staying?" Hotaru asked.   
  
Makoto nodded. "Apparently in this time a war is brewing between the colonies and Earth. I don't know why we had to come here but oh well. Let's make the best of it."  
  
The others nodded and followed the young girl as she walked out of the alley with her hands in her pockets. Not seeing five men walking the opposite direction Makoto walked into a very hard and soild object.   
  
Makoto fell to the floor. She sat up glaring at the five men in front her. "Omae o korosu!" she and a brown haired boy shouted.  
  
"Oh God. It's another Heero except she's chick." a brown hair boy with a long braid said with a smirk on his face. "I'd watch who your calling a chick." Makoto said as she stood up still giving a death glare to the brown haired boy.   
Hotaru and the others walked out of the alley to see there friend stand up. "Mako-chan are you alright?" the younger girl asked. Makoto nodded "Yeah just fine. Just ran into someone that's all."  
  
"Hmph weak onnas." a black haired Chinese man with a painful looking ponytail said. Haruka, Rei and Makoto stood infront of him each giving him a death glaring that would scare away the largest army. "What did you call us?"  
  
"I called you weak onnas!" the man shouted. Rei grabbed him by his collar pressing him against the wall. "Never, ever call us weak onnas again or else I'll have my friend here." Pointing to Haruka who had her space sword in her hand." cut of what's left of that ponytail of yours."  
  
The man gulped before slowly nodding not let anyone know that he was slightly afraid of this onna and her two friends. "Whoa you just scared Wu-man. My name is Duo Maxwell." the braided haired man said. "These are my friends Wufei Chang, he's the one you just threaten. The blond haired one is Quatre Rabarta Winner." Quatre smiled sweetly at the girls and waved. "The one with a huge bang covering his eye is Trowa Barton" Trowa looked up at the girls and watched them with his one emerald eye. 'Scary.' Makoto thought. 'He could pass for my twin brother.' "and the one who threaten to kill your friend is Heero Yuy."   
  
"Hn" Heero said watching the brown haired girl closely as if she was an enemy.  
  
'Man he sounds like Mako-chan' Hotaru thought to herself. "I'm Tomoe Hotaru. These are my friends Tenou Haruka and Kaioh Michiru." the little firefly said pointing to the blond and aqua haired woman . Haruka's arms protectively around Michiru's shoulders. " Meiou Setsuna." pointing to the forest green haired woman who nodded lightly at the men. "Hino Rei" pointing to the raven haired woman. Rei smiled lightly at them before glaring at Wufei. " and Kino Makoto." pointing to the brown haired woman at her side. "Hm" Makoto nodded lightly and smiled at the young men.  
  
"You're name is Tomoe? Ow..." Duo started before Heero smacked the back of Duo's head. " No you baka. They are Japanese like me. They say there last name first. Her name is Hotaru."  
  
"Geez Heero I'm sorry I didn't know sorry." Duo said gently rubbing the back of his head. "So what brought you ladies to this place."  
  
Hotaru shrugged. "Just to get away from our home. You can say." Rei placed a hand on Hotaru's shoulder. "We have to go Firefly. We need to find our new home." Hotaru nodded and smiled to Duo. "Well maybe we'll see you men later. Bye" She waved and ran to catch up with her friends.   
  
"Wait Hotaru!" Duo shouted after the purple haired girl. "Show me the directions to you house maybe we can help you."  
  
Hotaru nodded before grabbing Makoto arm and dragging her towards the group of men once again. "Show him the directions Mako-chan." Makoto sighed and took out a piece of paper handing it to Duo.   
  
Duo's eyes almost popped out of their sockets. "Oh MY God! NO WAY! This is great." his friends each raised an eyebrow and looked at the paper. They all fell to the floor.  
  
Makoto knelt down infront of Heero "Well? You gonna help us or not." "Well Miss. Makoto it seems you will be living with us in my mansion." Quatre said all to sweetly.  
  
Now Makoto fell down "NO fucking way!" she sighed before she covered her mouth once she saw the passer-byers look at her awkwardly. "Guys come here." she turned to her friends. "It seems as though Mother Dearest likes to play tricked on us because the directions mother gave us is the same house as this young man."   
  
Rei's jaw dropped "So we're going to be staying in the same house as that." pointing to the now standing Wufei. Makoto nodded. Hotaru smiled and turned to Duo, "Seems like were going to be seeing alot of each other then." Duo smiled back and nodded.  
  
"No there can not stay with us. We have to much to do and we don't need to be worrying about six women." everyone stared at Heero's sudden outburst.  
  
"But Heero where are they going to stay then." Quatre asked. Heero glared at him, "I don't care but they can not stay with us.". "But Heero." "Quatre no."  
  
Makoto's temper flared. "Excuse me Mr. but your friend is trying to be nice so why don't you try it. Stop yelling at him. It isn't his fault. Now we are going with you if you like it or not." she said poking him hard in the chest.   
  
"Man this girl has a death wish." Duo softly said. Heero stared into her emerald eyes. It shocked him to see that there were no emotions. He gave her death glare. "Omae o korosu."  
  
Makoto smirked, "Yeah, I'd like to see you try." Setsuna smacked Makoto's arm. "Makoto don't tempt him." Setsuna turned to Quatre bowing slightly. "Thank you sir. You are kind. We will only stay till we have found a place of our own.I hope you do not mind animals" At that Hera, Titan, Charon, Phobus and Deimos wither walked or flew out of the alley and stood beside there master.  
  
The group of men sweatdropped. "A Panther, a wolf, an eagle and two crows." The girls each petted there pet. "Do not worry they are harmless. They only strike when we are in danger."  
  
Quatre nodded weakly while smiling. "Come we show you where we live. It's only a couple minutes away." Everyone nodded.  
  
The walk to Quatre's mansion was quite no dare to speak a word.   
Upon arriving to his mansion an earsplitting screech was heard "HHHHHHHHHHEEEERRRRRROOOOOO!" Heero sighed. "Oh joy Heero your girlfriend is here." the American boy said. "Omae o korosu. She is not my girlfriend." He grumbled. Soon a brown blur ran pass them and attached itself to Heero's arm.   
  
"Heero where have you been? I've been waiting forever for you." "Hn" was Heero's reply. "Who are your friends?" she asked holding on tighter to Heero's arms as to show the girls that he was all hers.   
  
"Miss. Relena. These are our guest's. Makoto Kino. Hotaru Tomoe. Haruka Tenou. Michiru Kaioh. Rei Hino and Setsuna Meiou. This ladies is Princess Relena Peacecraft."   
  
The girls all bowed slightly except for Makoto and Haruka. Relena's eyes landed on Makoto. "Won't you show respect."   
  
Makoto looked at her as if she was joking. "Why should I show you respect? You are not my princess. So I see no need t bow to you."  
  
Relena's face turned red. "Hmph, I must be going. I'll come back later. Bye Heero."  
  
"Hn" Heero sighed in relief as Relena walked away. "Makoto what is wrong with you?" Rei asked her. "Like I said before she is not my princess so I don't need to show her respect. Quatre you house is beautiful may we see the inside?"  
  
Quatre smiled and nodded as he opened the door for the girls. "Wow Quatre it's beautiful." Michiru said with a smile.  
  
Quatre gave them a tour of his home and showed them to their rooms. Two girls in each. Haruka and Michiru shared the room next to Quatre. Rei and Setsuna shared the room between Trowa and Wufei's room and Hotaru and Makoto shared the room between Heero and Duo.  
  
Everyone went the separate way till dinner had been served. Then the girls went to they rooms for a while deserved rest.  
  
TBC  
  
So you like it? I hope so here are the results so far remember you have till chapter 4 to vote.  
Makoto/Heero- 5  
Makoto/Zechs(Millardo)- 2  
Setsuna/Zechs(Millardo)- 3  
Setsuna/Trieze- 1  
Setsuna/Trowa- 3  
Rei/Trieze- 2  
Rei/Wufei- 5  
Rei/Trowa- 1  
Hotaru/Duo- 6  
Hotaru/Quatre- 1  
Well catch you later and don't forget to review. Later Dayz. ^.^ 


	3. Hotaru, Rei and Setsuna adjusting to liv...

Hi everyone Lita here. Will sorry for this being out late. I was hoping to get this out on Wednesday or maybe yesterday but I couldn't. My school has this thing called History Day which is mandatory for freshmen and Sophomores so I had to do it and my group stuck me with the project and it took those two day to get it done. So anywayz I hope you all have liked the story so far. Here's the pairings from all your votes. Makoto and Heero Setsuna and Trowa Rei and Wufei Hotaru and Duo Sorry if you're favorite pairing didn't make it. Don't be mad at me. I don't like it when people are mad at me. So please forgive me. Now on to the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. I only own the Sailor's guardians. Enjoy  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The girls all sat around in Hotaru's and Makoto's room talking about the men they were staying with.  
  
"They all seem nice." Hotaru said. "Yeah I guess. Quatre and Duo seem nice. It's the other three I'm not sure about." Rei said while leaning back against the chair she was sitting in. Makoto nodded "Wufei is really rude. Trowa is silent so I'm not sure how he is like. And Heero is to anti- social. He loves that gun of his a little too much."  
  
The room erupted in laughter. "It seems like you two can get along." Haruka said with a wide smile. Makoto turned to face the older blonde "What do you mean by that" Michiru smiled and patted the brown haired girl's back "She simply means that you and Heero act alike."  
  
Makoto's temper slowly beginning, "I do not act like him." Rei nodded and turned to her sister " Yes you do. You both give deaths threats when bumping into someone or when someone surprises you. You both also give death glares. You had a glaring contest with him yesterday when we first met them or don't you remember." Makoto just shrugged as Rei continued "Your both sort of anti-social."  
  
"Hey, I am not anti-social. I just don't like speaking with certain people who I find are annoying."  
  
"Yeah, whatever." Makoto sighed and smiled slyly. "But dear sister you act like Wufei so I wouldn't be talking if I were you."  
  
Rei face turned red with anger "I do not act like that woman hating bastard."  
  
The usually quite Setsuna faced Rei "Rei-chan I'd hate to say it but you kind of do."  
  
Rei shook her head, "I can't believe this. My own sisters comparing me to that woman hating man."  
  
"Has anyone else seen the uncanny resemblance between Trowa-kun and our Mako-chan?" Hotaru spoke it hopes of getting Rei out of her embarrassment.  
  
Everyone nodded. "They could pass for twins. Do you think they are?" Michiru asked.  
  
The sisters shook their heads. "That couldn't be possible. Mother has never said anything about us having a brother. We would have known if we did." The girls all nodded.  
  
Makoto stood up and walked to the doors. "Well I'm going to go look for a computer or something I'll see you all later." with that she walked out of the room. The other girls said their good-byes and went their separate ways.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**Hotaru**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hotaru walked down the long hallways of the mansion in hopes of finding the entertainment room. Coming to the end of the hall she watches as Titan walks out from a room to her left. Titan looked up at Hotaru his mouth curved slightly in a smile. He walked pass her snickering. Hotaru raised an eyebrow before going to the room he had just left.  
  
Smiling she saw a frightened Duo clenching his heart. Duo looked up at her. "That animal scared me half to death." Duo shouted as he slowly walked up to her. Hotaru giggled as she watched the expressions on his face. "I'm sorry what did you do to him?"  
  
"Nothing.Well maybe not I called him a stupid cat because he made me lose my concentration on my game." Duo said while looking towards the TV which had GAME OVER on the screen.  
  
Hotaru couldn't help but break down in laughter. "And what is so funny?" Duo asked her rising an eyebrow. " I'm sorry. I couldn't help but laugh. I suppose that I should have told you that Titan does not like to be can a cat."  
  
"Yeah, I've noticed that." Duo mumbled under his breath. "What was that?" Hotaru said while poking him lightly in the side. Duo smiled, " I said nothing babe." He saw Hotaru blush, which made his smile, grow wider. " Say do you want to join me in a game?" Hotaru smiled at him nodding slowly.  
  
They both turned and sat down on the ground in front of the Television. Duo handed her a controller and they began they game while laughing and talking together.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**Rei**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Phobus and Deimos landed on Rei's shoulder both pecking a cheek affectionately. Rei smiled and patted the two crows lightly on their heads. Rei walked down the halls searching for the room with a fire. 'With so many rooms in this mansion it's a surprise that none of these boys have gotten lost.' She thought to herself.  
  
She heard grunting from a near-by room letting her curiosity get the better of her. She followed the sound to the training room. She slowly opened the door to see the women hating male she wasn't to fond of.  
  
She watched quietly as he began to do sit-ups. Phobus ruffled her feathers the sound shot though the room. Wufei jumped up and glared at the door. "What do you want onna?"  
  
Rei rolled her eyes. "Nothing from you. I was passing by t hopes of finding a place with a fire but I heard grunting so I followed the sound and here I am. Although I see no reason as to way I should be explaining myself to you."  
  
Wufei glared at her as if asking her to leave so that he could return to his normal routine. "May I join you?" He raised an eyebrow at her question. " And why would you want to join me." Rei crossed her arms underneath her chest. "So I can prove to you that not all women are weak."  
  
"I will not fight an onna." "What are you afraid to face me in a little fight." Rei asked teasingly. Wufei growled softly. "Fine." He mumbled.  
  
Rei smiled to herself as she stood in fight position before him. Wufei did the same. Phobus and Deimos flew and stood on the window still watching the two people fight curiously.  
  
Rei and Wufei began their fight each throwing punches and kicks and each blocking the others assault on them. The fight went on like that for a half an hour. Till Wufei let his guard down, Rei went sweep kicked his feet from underneath him. Wufei went down to the floor hard. He sat up and saw Rei smiling with pride in front of him. He glared at her. "As I said before not all women are weak. So I'd watch it the next you think about calling another woman a weak onna. Phobus, Deimos come on." The two crows flew out the door before their master. Rei looked down at Wufei and held back the feeling to laugh in front of him. She knew his pride was now hurt and she was that cold as to hurt it even more. She smiled slightly and walked out the doors of the training room and continued her search of a fire room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**Setsuna**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Setsuna walked though the doors of the library. She wanted some peace and quite away from her sisters. Of course she loved them but she couldn't really stand to long with all their different personalities. Ever since the day they had found out that they were who they were. They had each changed. Even Haruka and Michiru had changed and she wondered why that was. Rei had grown a deeper hatred for men although she was not a lesbian like her two friends. Setsuna believed that she acted that way to get over the fact that they father had left them all at a young age.  
  
Hotaru was still a sweet child but her eyes had grown colder then they had once been before and when she grow angry it was best to stay away from her as Setsuna had learned the hard way.  
  
She herself had grown quieter and usually didn't join her sister's in their gossip much like Makoto. You could say that she had turned slightly into Ami. She had grown a fond liking to books although she wasn't as loving towards them as Ami was.  
  
Makoto had changed the most out of all of them. 'Mako-chan was so sweet when we had first meet but now she has grown cold much like that boy Heero Yuy.' Setsuna thought to herself. Makoto had grown so cold. Her emerald eyes should no emotions it was hard to tell how she felt sometimes. She refused to let herself cry even if she was alone. She would warn people to stay out of her way if she was busy doing something. She would threaten to kill anyone who surprised her or bumped into her or even enter her room. She became more secretive and that scared her sisters somewhat.  
  
Setsuna shook her head and headed towards the back of the large library. She wasn't surprised to see Trowa sitting by himself at a table with a book. She smiled slightly as she went to though the bookshelves and grabbed a copy of Romeo and Juliet.  
  
She took the seat across of Trowa without saying a word to him. She began to read the tragic story. Shortly, she felt as though she was being watched. She put the book down to gaze into one lonesome emerald eye. Setsuna smiled sweetly. "Hello Trowa."  
  
"Hello" he said softly. "Did I disturb you?" she asked. Trowa shook his head. "No not at all." Setsuna smiled. " I do believe that this is the most that I have heard you speak Trowa."  
  
Trowa didn't say a word nor did he smile he just stared at her and shrugged. He then returned to read his book. Setsuna smiled as she felt that he knew she was right. She giggled to herself before she returned to the play she had been reading.  
  
Well that's it for now. Haruka, Michiru and Makoto will be in the next chapter. I hope you liked it. Please Review. Flames are welcomed although I don't like them much. Well Later Dayz. LitaLebeau ^.^ 


	4. Michiru and Haruka's Duet

Hey everyone how are you? Guess what I'm an aunt again. My brother's wife just had her third baby his name is Justin Anthoony Roman. He's so cute. He was born on Moday at 1:30. I'm so happy. NOw I have Two nephews and Two nieces ^_^. Well anyway. lol. Well here's the next chapter hope you like it.   
  
Disclamier: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. Or the song that in here It's called Last Impression From the Endless Waltz Special Ending Song and is Sung by Two-Mix so I don't own it. Newayz on to the story.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**Haruka and Michiru**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Haruka and Michiru walked towards the music room. Haruka's arm was wrapped around Michiru's waist. Michiru's head gently on Haruka's shoulder. "Do you think it's right for us to be here?" Michiru asked.  
  
Haruka looked down at the aqua-haired woman in her arms. "What do you mean?"   
  
"I'm talking about us leaving Usagi and the others. I mean won't they need us?" Michiru asked while opening the door to the music room. Haruka sighed, "I'm sure they would but we work as a team with the other outers. Besides it's it good to be away from it all for a little while."  
  
Michiru smiled, "Quatre has a lot of instruments he must really love music, like us," she looked at the different instruments that were spread neatly around the room. A her smile grew wider as she walked towards a violin. She picked it up and began to play and sing:  
  
If there are looks that communicate  
better than words,  
people can all live on  
freely, not losing their way.  
  
Overcoming our faults,  
we realize what true kindness is,  
because you and I found  
a strength called love...!!  
I believe your love  
  
I believe your love  
As we trembled,  
we repeated our wish in a kiss  
(You are here ... and so am I...)  
Please don't ever forget...  
I believe your dream   
  
So far away  
I believe your dream.  
Feelings that intensify...  
Turning affection into a prayer  
I want to show you my heart's pounding  
So hot, so fierce...  
So far away  
[Instrumental]  
[Instrumental]  
  
Haruka smiled and sat down at the piano beginning to play along with Michiru as she sang the next part:   
  
Strife alone  
can never achieve, for anyone or anything,  
this pure excitement I want to give  
to young hands.  
  
The warmth of the sun shining through the leaves  
calmly marks the passage of time...  
This is surely what everyone wants to hold on to  
forever and ever...!!  
I believe your love  
  
I believe your love  
Never give up...  
Spread open your wounded wings.  
Flying up to the sky, you sketch  
a boundless dream, so far away...  
I believe your dream  
  
So far away  
I believe your dream  
Show me a smile,  
even though you're overflowing with sorrow,  
since someday you want to be proud of  
this irreplaceable moment...  
So far away  
[Instrumental]  
[Instrumental]  
  
The girls closed their eyes as the continued to play and their voices joined together as they sang:  
  
Overcoming our faults,  
we realize what true kindness is,  
because you and I found  
a strength called love...!!  
I believe your love  
  
I believe your love  
As we trembled,  
we repeated our wish in a kiss.  
(You are here ... and so am I...)  
Please don't ever forget...  
I believe your dream  
  
So far away  
I believe your dream.  
Feelings that intensify...  
Turning affection into a prayer  
I want to show you my heart's pounding  
So hot, so fierce...  
So far away  
[Instrumental]  
[Instrumental]  
  
The pain of tears shed  
For someone held dear  
Pierces the earth, and drenches the land...  
I want to end this sorrow!!  
[Instrumental]  
[Instrumental]  
I believe your love  
  
I believe your love  
Never give up...  
Spread open your wounded wings.  
Flying up to the sky, you sketch  
a boundless dream, so far away...  
I believe your dream  
  
I believe your dream  
Show me a smile,  
even though you're overflowing with sorrow,  
since someday you want to be proud of  
this irreplaceable moment...  
I believe your love  
  
I believe your love  
As we trembled,  
we repeated our wish in a kiss.  
(You are here ... and so am I...)  
Please don't ever forget...  
I believe your dream  
  
So far away  
I believe your dream.  
Feelings that intensify...  
Turning affection into a prayer  
I want to show you my heart's pounding  
So hot, so fierce...  
So far away  
  
When they finished their song they heard clapping they opened their eyes and turned towards the door to see a smiling Quatre. "I didn't know we were playing for an audience." Haruka mumbled.  
  
"That was beautiful. You girl's have beautiful voices." Quatre said beaming. "Yeah will don't let the other girls know that I sang. Mako-chan wouldn't let me live that down." Haruka said imaging the young brunette teasing her she shuddered at the thought.   
  
"Don't worry Miss. Haruka your secret is safe with me I won't tell a soul." he smiled and waved good-bye before leaving the two girl alone once more.  
  
Haruka turned to Michiru who had a little smirk on her face. "What are you thinking about Michiru?" she asked with an eyebrow raised.  
  
"I don't know. I was thinking about how I can blackmail you into doing something for me and if you don't do it I'll tell Mako-chan that you were singing."  
  
Haruka's face looked slightly scared though you couldn't really tell unless you were really close up. Michiru smiled slyly and walked towards the door before turning around anmd smiled evily and darted out the room in serch of Makoto.  
  
Haruka raced after her yelling, "Wait I'll do anything." and their little chase began.  
  
Did you like it? I hope so. I'm hoping to update all my stories before Christmas. Mako-chan and Heero are in the next chappie and we see if Michiru will actually tell Makoto that Haruka was singing. Sorry if Ruka-chan is OOC. CAn you image her singing??  
Later Dayz,  
LitaLebeau 


	5. Makoto

Hi, Thanks for everyone who has reviewed so far. I'm glab you like my story. If you'v eread my other stories and waiting for an udate on them then expect them sometime next week. I'll be updateing them this weekend and next week. Well enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: You should know this by now  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**Makoto**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Makoto sighed as she walked though Quatre's mansion. 'Why's this place have to be so huge someone can easily get lost.' she thought to herself. She smiled slightly as she looked around the hall way. 'Quatre really knows how to decorate.' She walked quietly though the hallway and came to the library. 'I remember Quatre say that their was a computer in the library I hope no one is using it.' She regretted not having brought her own laptop. 'I'll have to remember to buy one when you go town tomorrow.'   
  
Makoto opened the door to the library and quietly walked in. She walked towards the back of the room to see Setsuna and Trowa sitting across from each other reading quietly. Both occasionally looked up from their book to look at the other. A small smile graced her lips. Setsuna turned towards where Makoto was standing and gave her a cheerful smile. Setsuna was happy to see her smiling for once. Makoto sighed before giving Setsuna a thumbs up and another small smile. She then turned and left her sister and Trowa alone.  
  
'Ok so I can't use the computer now. I'll try again later. Let's see. I think I'll go to the entertainment room and see if they have any good movies.' She headed towards the entertainment room on the way bumping into her guardian, Hera. The greenish-gray wolf smiled, "Hello Makoto." "Hello Hera." she said petting Hera's head. "Where are you going princess?" Makoto just shrugged and continued to walk to her destination.  
  
She stopped at the opened doors of the room and peered i hoping that no one was occupying it. But her ideas were soon crushed when she heard the small giggle of a certain purple haired girl and the laughter of a braided baka. She secretly smiled. 'Glad to see Taru is acting a little more like herself. I think she's going to like it here.'  
  
She backed away from the door and walked to the window at the end of the hall she peered out the window and saw snow falling. 'I think I'll go out for a little while.' she headed towards her room and heard soft music playing. "Michiru must have found the music room." She was glad that everyone was enjoying there stay in this time. She hope that it would all work out and they could stay. She didn't want to see any of her sister's or friends get killed.  
  
She grabbed her wallet off her drawer and headed down towards the kitchen. Hera stood infront of the door looking up sadly at Makoto. She sighed and asked, "Would you like to join me Hera?" The young wolf nodded her head. "Ok then let's go." She left a note for the others to let the know that she was heading off to town. "Well I suppose I'll get the new laptop sooner then expected huh Hera?"   
  
Hera nodded and continued walked beside Makoto. "Yes, it does. Was that all your planning on getting?" Makoto shrugged she didn't really care about getting anything other then a new laptop so she can keep track of things. The pair was unaware of the figure following them.  
  
'Did I just hear that wolf talked?' he asked himself. He continued to follow the girl and her wolf. They soon found their way into a computer store.   
  
"Aww...Mr. Yui are you here for an upgrade on your computer?" Heero cursed to himself. Makoto turned around and watched the young man carefully. "Were you following Yuy?" Heero looked into the emerald eyes of the girl. "Hn." he simply reply. "Ugh! Your hopeless." she said glaring at him. The perfect didn't even flinch and glared back at her. A cough snapped the two out of their little contest.  
  
"Why I help you Miss?" the store owner asked politely. "Makoto turned to face the older man, "Yes I'd like a laptop." he man nodded and showed her various laptops. she decided on a green and black laptop. She didn't need anything fancy just one that would be able to get her though there stay her and for her to be able to check her mail. She paid the man and softly thanked him before turning back to her and summoning Hera as she walked out of the store.  
  
"Can I help you? I don't really like being followed." she asked, as she continued to walk looking into the various stories around her. "Hn"   
"Heero, don't you talk or is all you do is grunt?" " I could ask you the same." Makoto turned and faced him. "Hn." she replied softly.  
  
"I see there's another Heero around." a male voice said from behind her. Heero glared at the person. Makoto turned and faced the person. He was a man in his early 20's with long white hair. He was dressed very nicely and a smiled graced his handsome face. He took her hand and brought it to his lips kissing the back of it. "I'm Milliardo Peacecraft and you are?"   
  
A blush slowly crept to her face though you faintly see it. "Makoto Kino. I'm a friend of Heero and his friends." Milliardo smiled. "Ah... I see you must be the one who won't bow to my sister." Makoto eyes grew wide. "Your that little brats brother, you look nothing alike."  
  
Milliardo let out a smile chuckle, "Yes, I am,. Are you staying at the Winner mansion?" Makoto nodded, "Yes, My friends and myself are." "Then i hope to see you again. I must go. Good-bye Miss.Makoto." he smiled and kissed her hand then glanced at Heero who gave him a dark death glare. He bowed and walked pass the two.  
  
"I would suggest you stay away from him." Heero warned. "Yeah, ok what are you my father?" she answered and turned back towards the mansion. "Hn."  
  
Arriving back at the mansion she caught sight of something aqua-blue running towards her. Michiru ran up to her out of breathe, "Mako-chan...you won't believe what... Haruka just did." Soon a blonde blur ran up to them. "Don't listen she is lying." Makoto raised an eyebrow and stared between the blonde and aqua-haired woman.  
  
"Makoto early did I hear your pet wolf Hera speak?" Heero asked from behind her. The three girls stopped talking and turned towards Heero their mouths were open and eyes wide.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
That's it for now. So what do you think? And no this story is not a Milliardo/Makoto pairing. It's a Heero/Makoto I might make it to a Milliardo/Makoto/Heero love triangle though. I've never tried that before and I like challenges. So what do you think should i make it into love triangle between those three. Please Review.  
Later dayz,  
*~*LitaLebeau*~* 


	6. Shopping Day!

Hi everyone. I hope Everyone has a Merry Christmas. SO far I have three people for a Triangle and one against it. What does everyone think? Let me know ok. Well I hope everyone has a Merry Christmas.  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own Gundam Wind or Sailor Moon. Only the guardians and enemies  
  
*~*Last Time on Change of Fate*~*  
Arriving back at the mansion she caught sight of something aqua-blue running towards her. Michiru ran up to her out of breathe, "Mako-chan...you won't believe what... Haruka just did." Soon a blonde blur ran up to them. "Don't listen she is lying." Makoto raised an eyebrow and stared between the blonde and aqua-haired woman.  
  
"Makoto early did I hear your pet wolf Hera speak?" Heero asked from behind her. The three girls stopped talking and turned towards Heero their mouths were open and eyes wide.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero looked back from one girl to the other. "Taking that as a yes." he said pointing to the girls whose mouths were hanging open. The girls closed their mouths and shook their heads. "Heero, that's impossible. Animals don't talk. You should know that." Makoto said waving a finger in his face. Heero growled, "I know what I heard and it was that.", at this he pointed to the wolf by Makoto's feet,"thing talking."  
  
"I resent that. I'm not a thing." Hera mumbled under her breathe. Heero stared at the wolf while Makoto and Haruka glared down at the wolf. Michiru coughed and everyone turned to face her. "Heero you most have clear been mistaken. Hera can not talk." Heero raised an eyebrow at the three girls. "Your hiding something." Makoto crossed her arms underneath her breast. " Yeah, so what if we are. Your hiding something from us as well. I know you are so don't deny it." Heero glared at the brown haired girl who just glared back.  
  
"Hey guys! What are all of you doing out here. Is Heero bothering you again?" a cheerful voice asked. They turned and saw Duo and Hotaru walking towards them. "Don't you think it's about time you guys came in. I mean you'll turn into snowmen if you stay out here anymore." he said pointing to each of them. Each was covered and a couple layers of snow. Hotaru brought a hand to her mouth to hold in her laughter.   
  
"What do you want?" Heero asked in his icy tone. "Nothing really." he said slyly. " Don't lie to me Maxwell."   
"Ok...ok fine. Man chill Heero. I was wondering if we could go shopping?" Heero just stared at Duo. "Aww...come on He-man I'm sure the girls would like to go into town for a little bit and get acquainted with everything. Besides, It's going to be Christmas soon and we haven't even started to decorate."  
  
"Don't you mean that YOU haven't started decorating yet Maxwell." "Aww...Wu-man can't you for once be happy and not pick on me. I mean you should be happy this time of the year." Wufei just glared at the braided man. "My name is WUFEI not Wu-man." The Quatre, Trowa, Setsuna and Rei walked up to the group. "What is all the yelling about guys?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Quatre can we go out and do Christmas shopping. PLEASE?" Duo asked giving Quatre puppy dog eyes. Everyone giggled ,excluding Heero, Wufei, Makoto and Quatre, Trowa had a smirk on his face as he watched the scene. "Ok, Duo we can go. And all of us are going." as he said that he stared at Wufei and Heero. Hotaru held onto Makoto's arm to make sure she wouldn't try to escape.   
  
Makoto looked down at her younger sister. "Taru, let me go." she said softy. Hotaru shook her head. " No, we are all going and you are coming with us." " but I don't want to go. I've had enough shopping for one day. Besides I don't want to go anywhere with the braided monkey." Hotaru glared up at her older sister she said in a voice that could even scare the dead "He's not a braided monkey and you are going if you like it or not." Makoto gulped and nodded her head. She looked up and saw Haruka smiling evilly at her. " You have a problem Ruka-chan?" Haruka just smiled as if to say 'I'm going to hold this against you.' Makoto sighed as she looked into her other sisters' faces for help.  
  
"Sorry Mako-chan, can't help you on this one if Taru says your going then you gonna have to go." Setsuna said while walking towards the limo after the guys. Rei laughed softly "I agree with Suna. Sorry Mako." she hurried off after Setsuna. Michiru smiled to the younger girls and walked off. Haruka tried to sneak off until Makoto grabbed her arm and drugged her with them. "If I have to you. You are sure as hell coming with me."  
  
*~*The Mall*~*  
Everything was going smoothly too everyone's surprise. They were sure Duo would have tried something to get them kicked out but he was actually well behaved. Wufei and Heero walked behind him both thinking the same thing. ' He's up to something. He's way to quite.'  
  
Hotaru watched her sister's face it always remained the same never changed she always looked so unhappy. Hotaru wasn't watching where she was going and before she knew she bumped into a man causing her to fall onto the floor. " Oh, I'm sorry sir." The man growled, "Sorry isn't going to cut it." He walked closer to her. Makoto and Rei stood in his way sparks flying from their eyes."Listen to me buddy. She said sorry now leave her alone." Duo was now helping Hotaru up. "Well, sorry sweetcheeks but the lil lady bumped into me I think deserve more then an apologize."  
  
All the girls flinched. Makoto's temper was boiling and they all knew it. "Uh-oh, this guy asked for it." Hotaru said as she and the others took a step away from the brown haired girl. "He asked for what?" Duo asked as he stood beside her. "Makoto doesn't like to be called pet names. Only by good friends. Her temper can get the better of her and can sometimes cause problems."  
  
Makoto's eyes grew darker. "sweetcheeks?...sweetcheeks?...SWEETCHEEKS? MY NAME IS NOT SWEETCHEEKS," she grabbed the mans collar holding him up off the floor, " YOU EVER CALL ME OR ANY OF MY SISTER'S SWEETCHEEKS I WILL SERIOUSLY FRY YOU! UNDERSTAND," at this she sent a little joint of electricity into his body. She dropped the man and her hurriedly ran out of the mall. She took a deep breath and turned to face the others, amused with their faces. Michiru and Hotaru were trying to hold in their laughter. Haruka smiled proudly at her. Rei and Setsuna looked slightly disappointed at their sister. Duo and Wufei had utter shock expressed in their faces. Quatre looked so disappointed in her, she had a feeling she was going to hear about it. Trowa was shocked although you couldn't tell. And Heero. Well, his expression just shocked her. Heero looked as though he was smiling. She quickly shook her head and walked into the Christmas store with the others following. Inside everyone went there separate ways. Duo quickly grabbed Hotaru's arm before she walked off.  
  
*~*Duo and Hotaru*~*  
"Duo you can let go of my arm now." Hotaru said trying to pry Duo off her arm. He pulled her into the Christmas flower section of the store. " Duo are you listening to me? Why are we back here?" Duo finally stopped. "Shhhh...be quite I don't want anyone to hear us." Hotaru's eyes grew wide. "What are you talking about?" "I'm talking about this." he held up misotoe. Hotaru raised an eyebrow. "You brought me back here to buy a flower." Duo shook his head. " No we could use this. I wanna try to get Heero and your friend Makoto together. I can tell they like each other."  
  
Hotaru shook her head. "No I can't do that. Mako-chan will kill me if she knew I got involved in this. Although it isn't such a bad idea. I think Mako-chan might need this. So I'll help but I'm only doing this for her."  
  
Duo nodded. "So this is the plan..."  
  
*~*Rei and Makoto*~*  
The walked down the aisle with the Nutcracker's. Looking at the different types. "Aww Mako-chan isn't this pretty." Rei said as she held up one who like Dorothy from the Wizard of OZ. Makoto stared at the nutcracker and nodded. "Yeah she's cute I guess." She turned and saw one with a sad expression on it's face. It was a knight and looked so depressed. "He looks so sad." Makoto said sadly as she traced his face with her finger. Rei turned to look at her sister in surprise. 'She actually showed and emotion. Maybe things have changed for the better now.' She followed Makoto to the counter where she paid for the Nutcracker and waited for the others.  
  
Everyone, excluding Duo and Hotaru, stood in the front of the shop. Each holding bags. Makoto sighed,"Where are those two?" she asked. Wufei was leaned back against the wall with his eyes closed but he grow more impatient with every minute wasted. "MAXWELL, IF YOU DON'T COME OUT OF THIS DAMN STORE. I WILL SHAVE YOU BALD." he shouted.  
  
Everyone turned when they heard an "eep" sound and saw Hotaru and Duo running towards them. "Don't shave me bald Wu-man please." Wufei glared at the boy and began to chase him out of the mall with his katana. Everyone sweat dropped as they watched the two.  
  
"What took you so long?" Makoto asked Hotaru as they walked back to the limo. "You'll have to wait and see."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well I hope you liked this chapter. At the moment this story has been my main interest. So anyway thanks for the reviews it gives me confedance in my work. See ya all soon. Hopefully   
Later Dayz,  
*~*LitaLebeau*~* 


	7. Guns, Guns and more Guns

Hey everyone. Here's the next chapter. I hope you all have a good New Year's. To let you know I've made a slight change in this story. I changed a pair so the pairs are: Heero/Makoto/Milliardo, Rei and Wufei,Hotaru and Duo, Haruka and Michiru, and Setsuna and Quatre. Now it is up to you. I can either put Trowa with Haruka and Michiru or you can vote for an other Senshi to come to the Gundam Wing world. It is up to you but I refuse to put him with Relena so don't ask me ok so vote for what I shoudl with Trowa. I know I was gonignt o put him with Setsuna but I need him for a part in the story and I can't have him with Setsuna.Ok so any wayz onto the story.  
  
*~*Last Time*~*  
  
Everyone turned when they heard an "eep" sound and saw Hotaru and Duo running towards them. "Don't shave me bald Wu-man please." Wufei glared at the boy and began to chase him out of the mall with his katana. Everyone sweat dropped as they watched the two.  
  
"What took you so long?" Makoto asked Hotaru as they walked back to the limo. "You'll have to wait and see."  
  
*~*  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Makoto glared at Hotaru from across the room. "I demand that you tell me what you and Duo were doing that took you so long to leave the store." Hotaru shook her head, "I'm not going to tell you Mako-chan. You're going to have to wait like everyone else to see what I was up to. Till then I won't say and word."  
  
Makoto growled in frustration as she looked towards her other sisters for help. Rei shook her head, "You are the only one who is making a big deal out of this Mako-chan just let it go." Mako shook her head violently "I can't do that am I the only one who feels like this is not a good idea." a slight smile spread across her face. "Suna-chan, can you tell me what she was doing? I know you know because of your powers."  
  
Setsuna's eyes gleamed with annoyance, "No, Koto-chan I won't tell you. You will eventually know what she and Duo are up to. I can only tell you that it is all for the best it is going to help everyone get closer. So drop it now." Makoto growled as she glared at her sisters, "You guys are no fun." "Wow, Koto-chan is becoming more like herself everyday that we're living here maybe it was all for the best to come here." Hotaru said teasingly.   
  
"Hahaha... don't make me laugh Taru." Makoto said sarcastically. There was a knock on the door. "Miss. Makoto may I speak with you in the living room please." Makoto looked up at the door as it opened and saw Quatre walk in. She nodded slowly and stood up her sisters and friends following behind. They reached the living room to see the other guys already there. Duo was sitting infront of the TV focusing on it. Wufei was sitting on the large couch watching the TV. Trowa sat beside him reading a book and Heero sat in a single chair with his eyes closed and arms across his chest. The girls guardians were also scattered around the room. Makoto took the single seat across from Heero. Rei sat down next to Trowa with Haruka and Michiru taking the seats next to her. Setsuna took a seat in the love seat with Quatre while Hotaru took the floor next to Duo.  
  
"What can I help you with Quatre-kun?" Makoto asked innocently. "I want to talk about yesterday. Makoto you can't go around threatening people especially if you don't know them. He could have gone to the police and have gotten you into big trouble." Makoto nodded. "And one more thing what did you mean when you said that you would fry him. That's not possible." At this time the boys and girls were playing close attention to the conversion. The girls faces each looked frightened at what Makoto would say next.  
  
"Well... I was only joking with him. I wouldn't actually have fried him. Like you said Quatre that is impossible." She answered her voice slightly showed fear.   
  
"I don't believe that." Heero said as he sat up straight and stared at her. "Tell us the truth. I don't like being lied to." Makoto looked at her sisters for help but each held the same expression : fear. Makoto sighed softly but then looked up smirking. "Why don't you tell us about yourself. Heero Yuy. I know all about you and your friends so just tell us. Who you really are? We have a right to know who we are living with."  
  
Heero's eyes grew wide. 'Does she know about us being the Gundam pilots but that's not possible. Unless...' "What do you know about us?" he asked in a more icy tone then he usually used. Makoto fiddled with her fingers as she answered him, "Only that you and your friends are the Gundam Pilots and are her to protect that brat Relena as well as gain peace for both the colonies and earth." Both groups eyes grew wide at this information.  
  
Heero stood up and grabbed his gun pointing it directly to her head but she as well pulled out a gun and aimed for his heart. "Who do you work for? Who are you really?" Soon very one was up holding a gun to someone's head. Heero held his to Makoto's head and she held hers to his heart. Duo held his to the back of Makoto's head while Hotaru held hers to Duos. Haruka held hers against Heero's. Trowa held his against Haruka's while Michiru held her gun to Trowa's head. Quatre held his against Michiru, Setsuna held hers against Quatre, Wufei held his katana at the side of Setsuna's neck while he aimed a gun a Hotaru and Rei held her gun against Wufei. The animals in the room stood up in attacking position ready to attack.   
  
The front door opened and Milliardo and Relena walked in. "What are you doing to my Heero." Relena asked as she saw Makoto's gun pointed at his heart but she was cut short as she saw two guns pointed in her direction. She gulped and hid behind her brother. "Everyone drop the guns now!" Milliardo said his voice held strength and power in it. Everyone turned to face him but no one dared to remove their guns away from the others. Milliardo walked up to Rei and took the gun out of her hand and he did the same for the others. But when he had gotten to Heero and Makoto the two stubbornly held on to their guns tighter not letting go.  
  
He sighed, "I guess you two are the same. Please, Miss.Makoto give me your gun." Makoto shook her head. "Not until he gives you his first. I don't trust him." Milliardo turned to Heero who was glaring at him. "Fine give them to me at the same time." They pair nodded slowly and looked back at each other and slowly handed Milliardo there guns, which he quickly grabbed before they decided to take back.  
  
"Now explain." he said as he glared at everyone in the room as they took their seats. Makoto seat back down and crossed her arms underneath her chest as she glared as Heero. "It was all his fault.". Heero glared back at her, "You should just tell me who you are now. I don't know if you are a threat to Relena or not. For all I know you could be undercover agents for OZ."  
  
"Why would we work for that stupid organization. We are not a threat to your precious princess. But I see no need to tell you who we really are. It is none of your concern. " Rei said angrily.  
  
"That is where you are wrong onna. We have a right to know who is living underneath our roof with us. And especially if they are any threats to us." Wufei said as he glared at the raven haired onna.  
  
Relena attached herself to Heero's arms hugging it tightly. "Yes, like Wufei said we have a right to know who you are and if you are going to cause me any trouble." Heero tried to pry her off of his arm but her hold on him just grew tighter.  
  
"Yes, you do deserve that right to know who we really are. But we can not tell you that right now. Or a less not till we are given the approve to tell you. Tell then you are all going to from to trust us. And untill that time you can't pry into out life and we won't pry it yours understood." Setsuna said as she glared at everyone in the room. All of them nodded. Heero, Haruka and Makoto nodded reluctantly. "Fine" They said slowly.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*~*Four days later, two days before Christmas*~*  
  
Almost everyone had forgotten about what had happened four days ago. Setsuna had grown closer to Quatre, who in turn learned not to be so shy. Haruka, Michiru and Trowa had often played together. Rei and Wufei had gotten into less fights as they had original and usually fought together in training. Hotaru and Duo were always found together in the basement fiddling with something that the would quickly hide if either Heero or Makoto walked in. Heero and Makoto tried to stay away from each other as much a s possible and since the girls arrival Relena had barely showed up, which Heero thought as the only good thing that the girls had done so far.  
  
Heero was currently typing away at his computer. He smiled slightly as he found what he was looking for. He finally entered Makoto computer and decided to she what she and her friends were finding. He clicked on the folder which read "Secrets". Once it opened a blank page appeared. He raised an eyebrow as he saw a girl with green hair walk into the middle of the screen.  
  
"Hi Heero. If your hearing this that means you were trying to get into my computer. You promised you won't pry into our lives. So now I'll take the live of something precious to you. Your computer. Just to let you know this is a virus that was created by me Fate so I hope you like it. Now say bye to your laptop. Peace." The girl on the screen held up her hand in the sign of peace and soon after the screen went blank and the computer crashed.  
  
Heero stared at his crashed computer. "What the hell just happened?" He turned his head to the sound of someone entering the kitchen. "You couldn't leave it alone could you. Had to try and get into my computer didn't you. Now yours doesn't work anymore the poor thing." he saw Makoto leaning against the frame of the door.   
  
"You knew I was going to do that. How?" "I can't reveal me secrets to you know can I?" she walked to him and reached for his laptop her arm gently brushed against his. Heero shivered slightly as her arm made contact with his. He watched as she started his computer once more and typed in some things and it began working like normal. "Next time, I won't fix it and leave you with a messed up laptop. So please don't pry unless my sis...I mean friends and myself give you permission." She moved her hand back and walked to the refrigerator and grabbed a soda before she left him to go back upstairs.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So how'd you like it? Good? Bad? Let me know and please don't forget to tell me what I should do with Trowa. Well Later dayz  
*~*LitaLebeau*~* 


	8. A Mother, A Sister and An Unfinished Leg...

Sorry for the late update. The mother is finally revealed in this chapter. I hope you all enjoy it.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. I do however own Meiya and the villians in this story.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Makoto glared at the computer that sat in front of her. She was reading her email, but there was one particular email she was reluctant to open. It was from Usagi. She knew it held important information, but for some reason she felt as though it was holding her own fate and that frighten her. She finally clicked on it, opening it and slowly begun to read...  
  
Mako-chan,  
  
We hope that you and the others are fine. Please take care. A couple days ago there was a youma attack! The youma was killed easily though, but then suddenly these two men appeared dressed in black. They asked where the other Senshi were. We told him we had no idea. But they didn't believe us. They attacked and were talking to one another. Saying how they have to kill Fate, Destiny, Time, Death, Silence, Faith and Hope.  
  
By the way, who are Silence, Faith and Hope? I know the other four but not those three. You never mentioned them to us before you left. Would you like to fill me in? Well, anyway the girls told me to write you this knowing that you'd probably buy a new computer since you left your other one here. We just wanted to warn you. So be on your guard ok. The girls and myself don't want anything to happen to you. I'll let you go now. One of us well write to you to make sure everything is all right and give you more info when we find any. Take care. Give our love to the others and write back and tell us how everything is going. Bye.  
  
Love, Usagi ^_^.  
  
Makoto frowned, 'that's a really good question Usagi-san. Who are Silence, Faith and Hope? I have to talk to the others.' Makoto stood up and rushed out of her room, running into a solid object. 'Not again.' She glared up into the face of the one and only Heero Yuy.   
  
"Watch where you're going!" he grumbled. "Hn." was the reply he got as Makoto glared at him once more and she walked down the hall. 'Why do I get this feeling that something is going to happen and I'll need to protect her?' Heero looked forward and quickly turned back to see Makoto disappear around the corner. 'Was her hair green?' Heero shook his head and walked into his room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What did you want to talk about Koto-chan?" Rei's voice said as they walked into the library. The group behind her all gasped, including Rei herself. Makoto turned around to the others. She glared at the girls who were gaping at her. "What?" her voice dripping with annoyance.   
  
Haruka walked up to the glaring girl. "Koto-chan, what the hell did you do to your hair?" Makoto raised an eyebrow, "My hair? What's wrong with my hair?" Setsuna threw her a mirror.   
  
Makoto frowned and glanced down at the mirror. Her mouth dropped open. "What the hell? ...Did it start the transformation already? I'm not ready for this shit."  
  
"Makoto language." Michiru said as she glared at her. "Makoto, you're transforming fully into Fate." Setsuna said softly. The other girls looked at her.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Hotaru asked as she sat down beside Makoto, patting her back.   
  
"She means Makoto is getting her fully powers as Fate. You all will be going though the same transformation shortly as well. Just look at yourselves but I do believe I have deprived you of information." The girl's mother appeared in front of them. Her blonde hair flowing down her back, like a river.  
  
"Galaxia, it's been a while. What information have you deprived your children?" Michiru asked as she sat on the arm of the chair Haruka was sitting on. Galaxia turned and faced the two outer Senshi. "I see you had decided to go along with them after all."  
  
"Enough talk. Mother, I want the truth. What is happening to me? Who are Faith, Hope and Silence? I want you to tell me now." Makoto glared up at her blonde haired mother. Her sisters weren't shocked at her outburst, but they were shocked about what she had said.  
  
"Yes Mother, please do tell us who are these people Fate is speaking of?" Rei said, as her voice grew colder. Rei was going though her own transformation. The length of her hair went down to her ankles. Her black hair changed to a blood red color. Her eyes remained the same shade of purple as she gained the full powers of Destiny.  
  
"I'll explain once you've all finished transforming. Although I will tell you who two of the people you speak of are. Haruka and Michiru are the ones known as Faith and Hope." She glanced at the couple, who nodded their heads. "They knew about your secret before the others. Although they weren't happy that I lied to them."  
  
"Do you think we are any happier Mother? We don't like being lied to." Hotaru said as she glanced up at her mother. Her eyes grew a darker shade of violet appearing to be black. Her hair grew a little longer as it turned a dark violet color, Death's powers slowly flowing into her.  
  
"I'm going to have to agree with my sisters on this one, Mother. You shouldn't have hid this from us. We deceive to know if there were others like us. Who is Silence?" Setsuna pretty much remained the same, as did Haruka and Michiru as they transformed. The only difference was Setsuna's eyes grew with wisdom and great distance.   
  
The four sisters slowly advanced towards Galaxia. Haruka and Michiru stood in front of them blocking them any further advancement towards their mother. "We know how you feel. But do you think that killing her will help your causes. You should all just listen to her." The girls glared at the older women.   
  
"Fine, tell us what you came to tell us, Mother." Galaxia sighed and sat down in a near by armchair and watched her daughters. "They're coming." She said simply. The girls' eyes widen for a short period of time before reverting to normal. "Who's coming?"   
  
"The enemy," Galaxia answered softly, "their coming and they want your blood. They will stop at nothing till you and your princes are gone."  
  
"Why would an enemy be after us? We do not have the Imperium Silver Crystal (A.N: Forgot the Japanese name for it can someone tell me?) that they are usually after." Death asked.  
  
"No, they are not looking for power. Although they probably will in later years after they have accomplished their current mission. The enemy is seeking revenge for a past mistake." Galaxia replied softly. "But before I go into detail since I'm sure you all would want to know about the past mistake. I'll introduce you to Silence, the last member of your kind. Although I was hoping that I wouldn't have to call on her but it seems that she will be safer with her sisters then where she is now." Galaxia waved her hand in the air and a portal appeared before the group. A young girl about the age of 18 walked though the portal. She was about Makoto's height if not an inch or two shorter. She appeared to be the spitting image of Makoto, except for the hair color. She had long black hair with silver highlights. The girl had a smile plastered on her face, but it slowly disappeared when she saw the looks on the other girl's faces.   
  
"Girl's this is Meiya, Makoto's twin sister." Galaxia said waiting for the outburst from her daughters. "Again another secret! Mother is there anything else that you are hiding from us?" Fate asked as her eyes flashed from Meiya to her mother. Galaxia smiled and shook her head, "Now if you are ready I can tell you what happened so long ago." Fate glared at the blonde haired woman and sat back down on her chair. Meiya also took a seat next to Setsuna.   
  
"Well… this all really began when I was a young girl, around your age Fate. My sisters and I had just found out who we really were. We had gained the powers that you all now hold. Like you were with me, we were extremely angry with our parents for not telling us the truth." Galaxia sighed and continued, "but unlike you we strayed from our special jobs. We used our gifts for our own purposes and not the good for which they were destined to do."  
  
"So in other words, you guys abused your gifts, right?" Galaxia nodded at Time's question. "Yes, we used it for our own selfish uses. One day we were trailed for not saving a human's life and the council grew angry with us. I spoke for the rest of my sisters and asked to be given a second chance. The council did not like the idea but they agreed after my sisters begged for another chance.  
  
"We were then sent to a planet that was deserted at the time, the planet Pluto. This was where we helped others unless we had to go another to help someone. I had Destiny's power. I was able to see who was destined to be together, except I couldn't see whom my sisters or my future lovers were. This is what I think lead to our problem. The only people who knew about the special seven, other then the royalties of the planets were the princes that were destined to be with them. Although the Princes didn't know who we were they knew of the legend."  
  
"I was going to going to ask about the Princes. Why would someone go after them as well as us and what's the purpose of them?" Destiny asked interested in the legend. "Well, you see theirs a legend that the humans believe. It says that seven goddesses protect them from afar and if the goddess like certain people who they protect then they give those people immortality. Although that is just a fable told to get the young children to behave. The true legend is on the day of awakening the seven shall be united. A dark evil will posses the Earth and force the seven into battle. If the counter-parts of the seven are not found the world will forever be in total chaos.   
  
"But if the seven Princes are revived and united with their loves then the Special Seven's true powers shall be unleashed." Fate interrupted her mother, "Wait, didn't you just say that we gained our powers and have fully become the goddesses that you and your sisters once were."   
  
Galaxia nodded her head. "Yes, I did say that but your true strengths as the goddesses we not manifest until you have revived your prince." Hope sighed, "But what about Faith and I?" Galaxia smiled at the young couple. "Your powers have been revived completely since you have each other." The two girls smiled and sighed in relief.   
  
Silence finally decided to have a say in the matter. "And I mother?"   
  
"Your Prince is here in this time like your sister's so do not worry."   
  
Time shook her head, "Mother, you tell us not to worry but how are we to know who our Princes our?" Galaxia smiled evilly, "Oh you'll know."   
  
"Miss. Setsuna? Are you and your friends in here?" Quatre's voiced. Their mother smiled to them and she began to disappear. "Wait, your not finished telling us what happened to cause the enemy to be so vengeful." Death cried. Galaxia's voice rung though each of their ears "I'll till you soon, my children. Take care and know I love you."   
  
Makoto turned back to normal only her hair remained green. The other girls changed to normal only remaining with the same hair color as their goddess forms had. The Gundam boys all walked into the room. "We've been invited to Miss. Relena's Christmas Eve party tonight." Quatre said as he walked into view.   
  
"Whoa, babes what did you do to your hairs?" Duo said with a huge smile on his face as he walked over to Hotaru and lifted a piece of her hair. "I like it."   
  
Meiya suddenly stared down the barrel of a gun a it appeared in front of her face. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" (A.N. If you don't know who said that then your… I'll shut up now and go on with the story) Meiya gulped and glanced at the other girls.  
  
Makoto shook her head and snatched the gun away from Heero. "God, where do you carry this? Your always threatening people." Hotaru smiled slyly and whispered into Makoto's ear, "He reminds me of you." Makoto growled and pointed the gun back at Heero. "Don't ever threaten one of my sisters or else you'll have to deal with me." Heero glared at the now green haired girl, 'So I wasn't seeing things before.'   
  
"Sisters? Miss. Makoto who are your sisters? I don't believe we've meet them."(A.N remember the girls were introduced to them as friends and not sisters so the GW boys don't know their related.) Setsuna smiled, "We are Makoto's sister's Haruka and Michiru are good friends of ours. And this is…"Setsuna pushed Meiya up a bit, "Makoto's twin sister Meiya. She will be staying with us as well."   
  
"Oh great another weak onna." Wufei received several glares from certain members of both parties.   
  
"Well, anyway as I was saying before. We've all been invited to go to Miss Relena's Christmas Eve party. And it saying all of us I mean you girls as well." Quatre said in his cheerful voice.   
  
"Of course Quatre we'll go. Just let us get ready." Setsuna smiled and quickly herded the girls out of the room.   
  
"Do you think it's wise to take them with us? I mean we still don't know who they really are, since their hiding something from us." Trowa spoke up. Duo's eyes grew larger but closed his mouth when he received a glare for the young man who just spoke. "I see nothing wrong with them."   
  
"Yeah, but Makoto might take down Relena if Relena doesn't keep her big mouth shut." Duo inquired. "Hn, Will see what happens at the party, but I see no reason in why we should go." The perfect solider said before he walked out of the room.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So what did you think? Duo and Hotaru's plan is put into action in the next chapter. As well as some jealous moments between certain members. ^_^ Hoped you liked and please REVIEW. Thank you  
  
Emerald Flame 


	9. The Party Part One

Hey everyone, I'm finally out of school YAY! *Jumps up and down clapping, looks around and sees everyone staring at her* Anyways, guess what that means? More time for me to update my stories.  
  
I was somewhat afraid last night since we had a storm and I thought my computer got fried.  
  
Okay anyway, lol, here's the first part of the Party (Sorry but the plan hasn't been put into action yet. This chapters 6 pages long and I couldn't think what else to write. But in the next chapter we'll have a little fight between Relena and Makoto. You find out how well the couples are developing, the plan is finally put into action and the villains arrive to cause chaos.)  
  
Hope you enjoy this. Remember, I love to hear from you guys whether it's a flame or not. ^_^ Enjoy.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Setsuna and Haruka carried a struggling Makoto towards her room. "I refuse to go to that prissy princesses party. NOW LET ME GO!" the young green haired girl yelled. "Makoto do be quite. You are going whether you like it or not."  
  
Makoto growled, "You can't make me go." "Yes, we can. I will have Haruka tie you to one to us and force you."  
  
Makoto's eyes grew wide, "You wouldn't dare." Setsuna smiled and looked down at her, "Want to try me?" Makoto shook her head and glared at them all, stopping her struggle. "I will get you all for this."  
  
"Hey I had no part in this!" Meiya cried, while trying to control her laughter. From everything she heard from her mother. Makoto was supposed to be the tough one. The one who rarely showed any type of emotion, much like a certain pilot they all know and love. And here their own perfect solider was whining and acting much like a little girl who wasn't going to get her way.  
  
Makoto glared at her twin, "What are you laughing about?" she asked as Haruka and Setsuna finally let her go and she was now able to stand on her own feet. "Nothing really I was only thinking of something Mom said to me before she brought me here." At the word mom she saw Makoto frown deeper. Meiya shut her mouth and followed Hotaru into the room she just entered.  
  
"I see mother already had this set." Hotaru said as she looked at third bed and dresser added to her and Makoto's room. Hera was curled up sleeping at the end of Makoto's bed. Makoto walked over and petted the wolf's head gently trying not to wake her. Titan pawed to Hotaru and rubbed against her legs.  
  
"Meiya this is Titan and Hera our guardians. Charon is Setsuna's eagle and Phobus and Deimos are Rei's guardians.  
  
Meiya nodded. Hotaru walked over to the closet and rummaged though it searching for dresses. "Mako-chan, I think you should wear this one. " She held up a knee length black dress. The dresses neckline was shaped as a "V" and went a little lower then most dresses. Makoto looked the dress over and shook her head.  
  
"I don't think so Taru-chan. I think you would look better in that dress then I would, and I'm sure Duo would be extremely happy if you wore it." Makoto said with a sly grin. Meiya and Setsuna giggled as Hotaru turned blood red. Haruka shook her head and left the room without a word.  
  
Makoto turned and began to look though the closet. Hotaru smiled and took the dress with her as she walked into the bathroom to shower and get ready. Meiya stared at the back of her sister's head and then turned to Setsuna. She was about to ask a question, but Setsuna smiled and turned and walked towards the room she shared with Rei.  
  
Meiya sighed as she felt slightly out of place. "Hey don't worry about it. You'll get use to us." Meiya looked up and saw Makoto staring down at her. "I don't get what you." "You're feeling out of place, because we've known each other long then we've known you. It's not like that at all. You see we haven't always been close like we are now. Once Haruka and I used be rivals."  
  
"That's an understatement, Mako-chan and you know it. You and Ruka-chan are still rivals." Hotaru said thought the closed bathroom door.  
  
"Yes, but that's only a friendly rival before it was horrible. Anyways, Ruka-san and Michiru-chan were loners they didn't really like the idea of working with the inner Senshi. They preferred to be by themselves. Setsuna was usually away at the time gates. Hotaru didn't remember half of the things that she needed. She was either reborn as a baby or just not awaken as Saturn. Rei and I were on the same team but we really didn't talk all that much when we were together as a group, only when we were alone. I don't know why, but it came out that way. We really didn't really close until we learned the truth about us being who really were. And with Ruka- chan and Michiru-chan, we got closer once I learned I was actually apart of the outer Senshi and not an Inner as I was once told." And so Makoto went on to tell her about the all the battles they had and the huge battle they had with their own mother although they hadn't known Galaxia was their mother at that time.  
  
Meiya stared at her wide-eyed. She'd thought the complete opposite. She'd thought that they had all been close from the every beginning from the way that they all acted. She also couldn't figure her kind mother to have been once evil.  
  
"I didn't know mother was once evil." Makoto nodded. "Yeah, she was and she killed all of us too which is the sad part. But even though she did what she did we forgave, since she was being controlled by Chaos."Makoto slowly finished her sentence as she recalled the awful battle they had. She shook her head and handed Meiya a dress. "Here, I think this would look nice on you. Just go though the doors that Hotaru went though and get ready. Once you're done we'll all meet in the hall."  
  
Meiya nodded and entered the bathroom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Michiru and Haruka's Room)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Love, what are you gonna to wear?" Michiru asked Haruka as she finished applying her make-up. She'd heard Haruka walk in and then rummage though the closet. Knowing that she was looking for something to wear. "Dammit, that woman took all of my suits!" Haruka growled, "Michi-chan, have you seen my suit?"  
  
"No, love I haven't."  
  
Haruka growled, "Wait till I get my hands on that woman." Michiru walked out of the bathroom, to grab the dress she placed on the bed. "On who love?" "On Galaxia, she took my suits and now I'm going to have to wear a dress." Haruka mock pouted.  
  
"Now I see where Mako-chan gets her attitude from," Michiru sighed, "Love, it wouldn't kill to wear a dress for one night."  
  
"Yes, it will." "Oh, now hush. I'll pick your dress." Haruka's eyes widen. "Be quite you'd pick an inappropriate outfit." Michiru walked passed her lover and towards the opened closet. She looked though the dresses and made disapproving sounds and though dresses out from the closet.  
  
Haruka sat on the bed watching her lover. Slightly worried of what Michiru might choose for her to wear. "Yes, here it is." She heard Michiru mumble. Michiru smiled and walked over with a dark blue dress in her hands. She then handed it to Haruka and dragged the tomboyish girl into the bathroom with her. Haruka put the dress on and looked at herself though the mirror. She almost gagged herself at the image. She hated dresses just as much as Makoto hated prissy princesses.  
  
Michiru smiled at the wonderful job she did with finding Haruka's dress. She smiled slyly and walked towards Haruka with her makeup case. Haruka rose an eyebrow at her lover and her eyes widen as she now show what Michiru wanted to do. "No Michi-chan. Be glad you got me in this dress." Michiru ignored the pleas from her lover and her smile grew wider. Haruka opened the bathroom door and ran out towards the hall only to find the door locked.  
  
She tried to unlock the door but it was to late. Michiru was now trying to pry Haruka off from the door and trying to drag her back to into the bathroom. "Come on love, just let me put on the finishing touches. You'll look beautiful."  
  
"No, I will not wear that stuff and let Koto-chan get the chance to humiliate me." Haruka cried, as she continued to pry the door open and escape Michiru's grip. "Oh don't worry love, we have someone working on Makoto now." She smiled. "You didn't.?"Haruka looked up and made her mistake of letting go of the door as a smiling Michiru dragged her back into the bathroom.  
  
A girl's scream was heard throughout the mansion. "NO, DON'T TOUCH ME WITH THAT!" Haruka snickered, but quickly stopped once she saw Michiru advancing towards her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(At the same time with Rei and Setsuna)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So what do you think about this one, Suna-chan?" Rei asked holding up a purple dress. Setsuna once again shook her head no. "No that one does quite match you." Rei sighed and tossed another dress into a huge pile of dresses not chosen. Setsuna was already in her dress and finished applying her make- up, so now she was helping Rei decide on something to wear.  
  
"Well, Suna-chan why don't you pick out a dress for me since none of the one's I've picked seem to be right." Rei said as she walked back and sat down on her bed.  
  
Setsuna smiled and rummaged though the closet throwing out dresses that she disliked. "Hmmm." Setsuna pulled a green dress but shook her head and tossed it with the others on the floor. 'Quatre's gonna be mad if he sees this mess.' Rei though as she saw more and more dresses find there way to the floor. 'How hard is it to find one dress?'  
  
Finally, Setsuna jumped up and held out a blood red dress in front of Rei. "This would look divine on you. This is screaming you." Phobus and Deimos both nodded in approval of the dress. Rei looked up at Setsuna's face and saw the dark green haired woman smiling brightly. Rei sighed and smiled knowing that if she would take it and put it on it would make her older sister so happy.  
  
Rei took the dress from Setsuna's hands and walked into their bathroom to change. Rei looked at her reflection and smiled Suna-chan did a good job on picking a dress. Rei then began to apply her make-up when close to finishing she heard a knock on the bathroom door. "Yeah?"  
  
"You almost ready. We got to tie Makoto down so we can do her make-up, like Michiru asked since she's doing Haruka's" Setsuna said. Rei opened the door and stared at her older sister. "Are you crazy? You know she'll kill right?" Setsuna shrugged, "She'll be happy once this night is though." Rei just shrugged and grabbed their make-up case and walked out of their room towards Makoto's room.  
  
"Aww.Mako-chan you look so pretty with your hair down like that." Hotaru said as she slowly motioned Rei into the room. Makoto grumbled and was about to turn towards the door till Meiya pushed her back down into the chair she was occupying. "What's wrong with you two? Can't I be left in.?" Makoto was cut off as she felt rope wrapped around her body tying her down to the chair. "What the.?"  
  
"This is for your own good Koto-chan. Now let me do my work." Setsuna said as she and Rei finished tying her down. "What are you guys doing? Let me GO NOW!" Makoto yelled trying to get out of the rope.  
  
Setsuna smiled and pulled out dark green eyeliner. (A.N: I personally hate make-up and don't know how to put on make-up, so things will be messed up. This actually happened to me friends thought it'd be cute to tie me to a chair so they could doll me up*shivers at the thought* very scary experience.) Makoto's eyes widen, "You guys won't dare." Meiya and Hotaru giggled as Setsuna advanced towards Makoto with the offensive object. Makoto tried to push the chair back only to find that Rei was holding down her chair. "Meiya, stand outside in case the guys suddenly run up her from Koto-chan's scream." Meiya nodded wondering what Setsuna meant but she quickly found out.  
  
Makoto screamed on the top of her lungs, "NO, DON'T TOUCH ME WITH THAT!" Soon Meiya heard the loud clatter of shoes against the floors. Soon all of the Gundam pilots stood in front of her, each holding a weapon. "What's going on?" Heero asked in his monotone voice. Meiya couldn't help but giggle. "Hey babe what's so funny? Is someone hurting your sister or what?" Meiya shook her head, "No they are just putting make-up on Makoto."  
  
"Please, Setsuna no don't put that.oh no!" Makoto voice cried.  
  
The guys raised and eyebrow. "Never thought make-up was that painful." Duo said scratching the back of his head. "It's not. Makoto just doesn't like make-up. She hates the idea of it."  
  
"Then why are they putting some on her?" Quatre softly. "They think it's be good for her tonight." The boys all shook their heads and headed back downstairs. Wufei walked away grumbling about weak onnas and make-up. Duo was shaking his head and muttering something about being glad to be a man. Quatre didn't understand why a girl would be upset to wear make-up but yet he grew up with twenty or so sisters so he didn't really understand the process and Trowa will he had been staring at Meiya since they had ran up the stairs and saw her in front of the door. In Trowa's eyes she was beautiful. Especially in the Chinese style sleeveless dress she was wearing. The dress was silver with pictures of dragons on it. The neckline was "V" shaped and the dressed tied in the back, a serpent tattoo running from her elbow to her shoulder.  
  
She looked beautiful. His thoughts on her were soon cut off as the door to the girl's room opened. He quickly took his leave.  
  
"See Mako-chan that wasn't that bad." Hotaru said as she walked out in front of her sister. Makoto growled, "I'll get you guys back watch." Michiru walked out of the room pulling on a struggling Haruka's arm. "Come on, you look beautiful." "I'm not coming out." "Not even if." the rest of Michiru's sentence was said in a whisper in Haruka's ear.  
  
Haruka's eyes widen and she walked out of the room frowning. She stared at the other girls and when her eyes landed on Makoto, they both bursted out laughing. "HA! They dolled you up!" they both exclaimed pointing fingers at each other.  
  
The others smiled at the usually mean members of their team. "Ok, I think it's time we see the guys." Setsuna said as she walked down the stairs into the living room. The other girls followed her lead and headed towards the living room.  
  
The boys were downstairs having their own conversion when they heard they small tapping of heeled shoes coming down the stairs. They quickly turned their attention to the stairs and most of their mouths dropped open. The girls all looked beautiful in their dresses.  
  
Setsuna wore a halter-topped dress in dark green that reached down to her ankles. Her hair was done up in a beautiful bun, a pearl netting was wrapped gently around the bun. Around her neck was an eagle shaped pendent with an amethyst stone in the one eye. The dress also revealed a tiger tattoo on her left shoulder. Quatre couldn't help but stare at the beautiful green haired woman in front of him.  
  
Duo was drooling a river as he looked at Hotaru. She wore the dress Makoto had refused to wear in the beginning. Her hair was clipped back but a butterfly hair clip. Around her neck was a panther claw pendent with an amethyst stone in the middle of its palm. Her dress revealed the raven tattoo on the calf of her right leg.  
  
Michiru wore the identical dress to Taru's dress except hers was an aqua blue color. Her hair was done in its usually style, except for the red butterfly clips in it. On her neck was a pendent of a triton, in the center of the triton was an aqua gem. Her dress also revealed a small tattoo of a dolphin on her ankle.  
  
Haruka wore a halter-topped dress in dark blue; a dragonfly hair clip clipped her hair. On her neck was a cheetah pendent with to topaz stones for eyes. A small horse tattoo was revealed on her left shoulder. She smiled and wrapped an arm around her lover.  
  
Rei wore a tube-topped two-piece dress in blood red that went a little past her knees. Her hair was done in the way Setsuna usually had her hair, half her hair was up in a bun and the rest flowed freely down her back. Around her neck was a chain with a flaming arrow charm. A pair of ravens were tattooed on her right leg, they seemed as though they were circling something. Wufei couldn't help but stare at the onna that he knew threw experience was not in the bit weak, although he would never admit that to the others.  
  
Makoto wore a similar dress as Rei except that hers was the same color as the shade of her eyes and it went a little bit above her knees considering her height. Her hair was down from it's usually ponytail and was down in waves with little green and red flower pieces in it. On her neck was a gold chain with a butterfly pendent. On her back her tattoo of a black and green dragon showed only the head and arms of the dragon the rest was concealed by her dress. Heero just looked at her not showing the least bit of interest as the girls all walked towards the door.  
  
"Are we going now?" Meiya asked softly. "Yeah, the quicker we leave. The quicker I can get out of this get up." Makoto and Haruka said together. The rest of the girls laughed as their two friends glared at each other.  
  
Quatre smiled and broke the tension that was growing between the two girls. "Yes, of course yet us go." Quatre walked up to Setsuna and offered her a hand. She smiled and accepting it, as the walked to towards the limocine together. The others followed suit each taking the hand of their partner for the evening.  
  
"Did you remember to bring the.you know what?" Hotaru whispered to Duo as the followed the others. Duo nodded and smiled, "Of course babe, I won't forget something this important." She nodded. "Do you think that we are doing the right thing?"  
  
Duo closed his mouth for a second thinking, "Yeah, although they might be made at us for trying to play match maker. I think they both need this." Hotaru sighed, as she began to have some second thoughts.  
  
"Come on, you two are taking for ever. Please hurry up!" Makoto shouted from with the car. Duo and Hotaru smiled and hurried towards them. Slamming the door once they were in.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Relena's Mansion)~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Relena watched from her window awaiting the arrival of her precious Heero and his friends. She wasn't too fond of the idea of having those girls that were staying with him and the other Gundam Pilots in her home. 'Don't those girls cause a problem for my Heero? Considering they are at great risk. Heero should know that. Wait! Maybe they brainwashed them into letting them stay. Yes, that's it. That's the only possible answer.' She smiled to herself.  
  
Finally, they pulled up in front of her home, her smile brightening. She quickly stood up and hurried gracefully to the door to greet them. She watched as they all stepped out of the limocine. Her smile faded when she saw Heero step out and help Makoto out of the automobile. She puffed up her cheeks thankfully not seen by anyone, as her face turned a bright red with anger. What angered her even more was that they were walking up together, arms linked together.  
  
Once the group neared her position, she gasped in shock as she noticed the hair change of each other girls. She also noticed that there was a new girl in the group.  
  
"Princess Relena" the boys bowed slightly to her as she came into view. She smiled and nodded as the girls did the same except for Makoto, Meiya, and Haruka. She frowned and walked forward she saw the look in Makoto's eyes that dared her make a comment about this so that she could be hurt. She ignored it and looked at Meiya.  
  
"Hello, I am Princess Relena, Princess of the Earth. I've had the privilege of meeting your friends but not you." She smiled so sweetly that Makoto, Hotaru and Haruka felt like gagging themselves. Meiya smiled back nervously and looked towards her sisters. "I'm Meiya, Makoto's twin sister. Pleased to meet you I'm sure." Meiya said sweetly, with a bit of sarcasm that was caught by everyone but Relena. "Oh, I like you. I hope we become great friends." Meiya smiled slightly, "Gggrreat."  
  
Relena stepped to the side and allowed them to walk ahead of her. "Please enjoy yourselves" As Makoto walked pass, Relena stuck out her foot causing the young green haired girl to trip. "Oh are you ok?" Relena asked as her eyes flashed and she smiled evilly as she walked passed.  
  
Makoto growled and stood up dusting herself off. Her eyes flared, as she raised her hand ready to strike the young annoying princess. Setsuna and Rei quickly grabbed her arms and tried to calm her. She relaxed a bit and they let her go as they all took their seats at their table.  
  
"Are you sure this was wise? I'm the others are alright, but Makoto like she's ready to kill Relena." Trowa whispered. "Will the weak onna princess will be getting what she deceives." Wufei said, as he looked up to Relena as she stood up on the small stage.  
  
"I want to thank all of you for joining me here for this wondrous holiday. Hopefully, by the end of the party we will have some special and happy news." As she said the last part she looked at Heero with her eyes shining brightly. Heero cringed inwardly as her gazing landed on him. Duo laughed, as Trowa and Wufei shook their heads.  
  
"Well, now lets begin the celebration." She smiled and clapped her hands together. The band began to play, and people began to stand and go to dance.  
  
Duo smiled and grabbed Hotaru's hand dragging her out to the dance floor disappearing within the crowd. Quatre smiled and asked Setsuna to dance. Trowa walked over and stood by Meiya, not needing to ask as she took his hand and walked onto the dance floor. Rei and Wufei were arguing with each other. Haruka and Michiru walked out together not caring what the other guests would think. Relena walked over to the table and glared at Makoto before she dragged Heero on to the dance floor. Heero's face darkens when he saw Milliardo walking towards the table.  
  
Milliardo took the empty seat next to Makoto and smiled down at the green- eyed beauty. "I'm happy to see that you've come to this little party thrown by my dear sister." Makoto smiled back slightly, "I wouldn't saw small, but I really had no say in the matter of our coming here." "I see, would you care to dance, Lady Makoto?" he asked glancing at the bickering pair in front of them. Makoto followed his eyes and sighed at the site of her elder sister arguing. She turned to Milliardo and smiled as she saw Heero frown from the corner of her eye. "I'd love to." Milliardo smiled and extended his hand her to take it. She took hold of the offered hand and Milliardo lead her to the dance floor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Duo and Hotaru)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Duo looked around the corner to make sure that no one was coming their way once he was sure that the coast was clear. He grabbed Hotaru's hand and led her down the long hallway. "Duo, you sure that we should be going this far?" Duo nodded, "Don't worry babe. This will work. All you have to do is get Makoto bring her into this room. I'll do the same with Hee-man. And then we lock them in and wait." Duo said with a smug look on his face.  
  
"But what if they don't see it?" Hotaru said, growing reluctant to go on with the original plan. "Nah, see right there." He pointed to the middle of the room, "is a note telling them to look up and on the ceiling is the misotoe." Hotaru nodded. It was all set up now.  
  
Duo smiled and walked out with her, hand in hand, back towards the ballroom. 


End file.
